


In Excess

by Syene (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also a bit of fluffy feels during sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Eren Sandwich, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, consent is super important, power bottom Eren, this is basically pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Syene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We thought about this long and hard and it’s something all three of us want to do,” Eren shot a quick look over his shoulder where Marco was sitting, giving him an encouraging smile “And it’s definitely something that I want to do.” Eren sat up and meekly brushed his lips against Jean’s before adding “But this goes two ways, so if you don’t want to do it, you gotta tell us babe.”</p>
<p>Or Eren, Jean and Marco try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Excess

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys!
> 
> So, this is my first fic ever posted here and my first fic in english, which is not my first language, so hopefully the grammar mistakes aren't too distracting.
> 
> Anyways, I really wanted to write this EreJeanMarco smut, but I wasn't planning on it being so damn long haha, oops!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please point out any mistakes you spot!

 “Are you sure you want to do this?” The uncertainty in Jean’s voice was clear as he brushed the bangs of Eren’s forehead, his other hand tilting the brunette’s chin up so that Jean could look into his eyes.

 

Eren met Jean’s stare in kind and bit his lip in consideration before answering “We thought about this long and hard and it’s something all three of us want to do,” Eren shot a quick look over his shoulder where Marco was sitting, giving him an encouraging smile “And it’s definitely something that  _I_  want to do.” Eren sat up and meekly brushed his lips against Jean’s before adding “But this goes two ways, so if you don’t want to do it, you gotta tell us babe.”

 

Marco leaned over Eren’s shoulders to catch Jean’s lips, angling Jean’s jaw to deepen the kiss. “You don’t gotta, sweetheart. We understand.” Marco said so lovingly that it made Jean’s chest ache.

 

“No, I want to, I really do, but…” Jean said, searching both his boyfriends’ eyes “I’m just worried that we’re gonna hurt you.” The last statement was directed at Eren.

 

Eren smiled his totally lovestruck goober smile at Jean before leaning back into Marco. “Don’t worry about that, I doubt Marco would even want to continue if he saw that there was a chance of me injuring myself.”

 

Jean watched his tallest boyfriend nodding his affirmation before Eren continued “You’re both doctors-”

 

“In training,” Marco added.

 

“And I fully trust you two to look out for any possible injury.” Eren grabbed Jean’s hand with two of his own and filled the spaces between Jean’s fingers with his own. “But if you are uncertain in any way, we won’t do it Jean.”

 

“And you know we won’t ever hold it against you. You have as much of a say in this as Eren. Or me.” Marco said with a reassuring smile while catching Jean’s hand and stroking his thumb soothingly along Jean’s knuckles.

 

Jean nodded “I know. And I really want to do this. But on one condition.” Both Eren and Marco looked at him expectantly “Eren, you gotta promise me that you’ll tell us if you’re in any pain.”

 

Eren nodded enthusiastically before falling forwards and kissing Jean senseless.

 

* * *

 

Stroking softly through Eren’s hair, Marco pressed a soft kiss to the brunette’s temple as Eren whined into Marco’s shoulder. After Jean agreed the boys had shed their clothing in record time and Eren had tackled Marco to the bed while barking at Jean to get the lube.

So currently, Eren was sprawled across Marco’s chest, knees on either side of his hips and face pressed in the crook of Marco’s shoulder.

 

Jean was kneeling behind Eren and already two fingers deep inside of him. For every motion Jean made with his fingers, Eren responded with a whine or a moan and Marco could only stare with fascination at how the blonde played Eren like an instrument with his fingers.

 

A thrust. A gasp.

 

A scissoring motion. A whine.

 

A press. A long drawn out moan.

 

The shit-eating grin Jean throws Marco over Eren’s head told Marco that Jean found the brunette’s sweet spot. And judging from the moans that came out of Eren Jean pressed  into it relentlessly.

 

“F-fuck… Jean- Jean s-stop playing!” Eren whined.

 

Jean obeyed and pressed a third finger against Eren’s entrance, before slowly slipping it in. Eren gasped at the slight sting and let Marco distract him from his pain with a kiss as Jean pressed the finger in further.

 

Marco drew back from the kiss to admire Eren’s features twisted in pleasure. His intense green eyes were half lidded and clouded over with lust as he lets out soft pants. A blush formed on the brunette’s tan skin and was covering him from beyond his hairline to the dusky nipples of his chest. And speaking of dusky nipples, Marco thought to himself as latches on to one of Eren’s hardened nubs and worried it with his teeth, while rolling the other between his fingers.  The response is immediate and Eren cried out as he threw his head back. Eren was falling apart so beautifully for them, Marco thought in awe.

 

Between Marco working him over on one side and Jean stretching him on the other, Eren relaxed further and further and soon enough Jean was thrusting all three fingers into him with ease. And that’s when Eren started to get impatient again as he’s rocked himself onto Jean’s fingers and tugged with his teeth at Marco’s bottom lip.

 

“W-want you inside…” Eren panted against Marco’s lips and Marco let out a moan of his own, unable to hide his arousal at Eren’s unashamed requests in the sheets. And hey, Marco is nothing if not a people pleaser.

 

“You think he’s ready?” Marco’s voice cracked over the question, betraying just how affected he was by the wiry little brunette squirming against him.

 

Jean considers the question carefully, since Marco’s girth is nothing to scoff at, but relents as Eren shoots an impatient glare over his shoulder.

 

“‘M ready!” Eren practically growls and Jean relents by removing his fingers and rolling a condom down Marco’s cock.

 

Marco, who can’t exactly see what Jean’s doing, gasps at the sudden contact, sinking his teeth in Eren’s shoulder as he feels Jean spreading extra lube over the condom. After Eren gets the go-ahead from Jean he lifts his hips and scoots forward, settling one of his hands on Marco’s shoulders while the other one reaches back to steady Marco. Marco looks up almost reverently as Eren pushes the head of Marco’s cock against his hole and starts to press down. Though thoroughly prepped by Jean, Marco is much bigger than three fingers and Eren can only sink down slowly.

 

Marco squeezes his eyes shut and tries is best to stay still and not thrust into that incredible heath surrounding him. He does make tiny rocking motions to help ease Eren’s way and when Eren finally sinks down all the way they both let out a shivering moan.

 

Jean, still sitting behind Eren, sits up and presses tiny kisses all along Eren’s spine while he waits for the brunette to get comfortable about the girth inside of him.

 

When Eren starts moving again, Jean moves with him, settling his hand on a bony hip while the other finds Marco’s hand between the sheets and he pushes his fingers between the spaces of Marco’s. The blonde has his chest pressed against Eren’s tan back, rubbing his aching arousal against the nubs of Eren’s spine as he murmurs sweet love and praise into Eren’s ear.

 

Soon enough they’ve found a slow, steady rhythm and little gasps, moans and the sounds of rustling sheets fill the room as Eren fucks himself open on Marco’s cock, but Eren starts getting impatient again.

 

“C’mon Jeannn…!” He breathes in Jean’s ear as he leans back against the taller male.

 

Jean gives a small nod and retreats from Eren’s back and watches as the brunette sinks down fully on Marco’s cock and leans forwards against Marco’s chest.

 

The sight Jean is presented with makes him moan out loud and is almost enough to make him cum on the spot. He has a prime view of Eren stretched around Marco’s cock and Jean is carefully filing away the image for a lonely night.

 

“Jean, please…” Marco sounds wrecked and that spurs Jean into action.

Crouching forward so he’s straddling Marco’s knees, Jean traces a finger over Eren’s swollen rim, making the boy’s breath hitch. Jean moves the wandering finger down to Marco’s cock teasing a moan out of the freckled male.

 

Jean keeps teasing and stroking with one hand while the other hunts down the lube. Once he found it, Jean applies a generous amount to his fingers and presses the digit against the seam where Eren’s hole is stretched around Marco and both let out an indignant squawk as the cold gel touches their heated skin.

 

“A-Asshole!” Eren yells throwing Jean a glare over his shoulder. Jean snickers in response.

 

“I’ll make you pay for that, Jeanbo.” Marco promises him darkly.

 

Jean swallows nervously at that. Usually it meant Marco ambushing him when he least expects it and fucking him through whatever surface is available at that point. Quite possibly denying his orgasm until Jean apologizes. Jean’s cock jumps at the thought.

 

But first things first. Jean return his finger to the seam and applies pressure until the digit disappears in Eren’s hole, the slide deceptively easy, but judging from Eren’s harsh breathing it stings.

 

Jean takes his sweet time letting Eren adjust to the added finger and slowly thrusts it back and forth. Both Eren and Marco are moaning at the feeling and after a while Jean is adding a second finger and using it to stretch Eren’s hole even further.

 

Jean is vigilant for any signs of pain or distress from both Eren and Marco. They talked at length about doing this, and though it looked really hot in porn they all agreed that Eren taking two dicks wasn’t something that should be taken lightly.

 

So Jean takes it slow despite Eren’s whining and slowly worked his way up till Eren could easily take Marco’s cock and three of Jean’s fingers.

 

“You think you’re ready for me, darling.” Jean breathes against Eren’s spine as he’s kissing his way down the knobs sticking out.

 

“Y-yeah” Eren sounds so breathless that Jean almost misses it beneath the sounds of Marco’s harsh breathing. Jean kisses Eren’s hair before hooking his chin over the brunette’s shoulder and casting a glance at Marco’s face.

 

“You okay, Freckles?” Jean inquiries, taking in the blush filling in the spaces between the spots dusted on Marco’s sweat-slick skin and making them stand out that much more. Marco nods in response, but glazed look in his eyes and the tight press of his lips tells Jean that his tallest boyfriend is holding on for dear life. It’s a good look on him, Jean decides with a smile.

 

Marco returns it with one of his own, sweet and so, so full of love and affection, causing Jean and Eren to have a moment of lightheaded giddiness caused by the butterflies flapping around in their stomachs. They both share the opinion that Marco’s smile could probably save the world.

 

And are both taken aback when Marco, still smiling sweetly hands Jean a condom and practically purrs “C’mon sweetheart, wanna feel your cock rub against me. Wanna feel you next to me inside Eren…”

 

Jean almost chokes on his own spit while Eren lets out the filthiest drawn-out moan.

 

“Freckled Jesus my ass, you are evil!” Jean sputters, getting a hum of agreement from Eren. Nonetheless, Jean takes the offered condom and slips his fingers out of Eren, taking revenge on Marco by fondling his balls with slight squeeze and teasing the most beautiful sound out of Marco’s throat before focussing on the task at hand.

 

“You sure about this, Eren?” The response Jean got from Eren was a frustrated whine.

 

“How many times do I need to,” Eren started but Jean soothed him with a chaste kiss.

 

“I know love, just want to make sure,” He murmured against Eren’s lips. “don’t wanna hurt you.” And Jean kissed Eren some more, just for good measure.

 

Marco groaned at the sight of his two boyfriends making out, and as Eren sat back to have better access to Jean’s mouth Marco’s length slipped further inside him. Marco cursed softly under his breath at the feeling of Eren just wrapped around him so tightly and perfectly. The thought of that tight space soon being even tighter and hotter with Jean’s length next to his was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. As much as it pained him, Marco needed his boyfriends to get a move lest he finished before Jean could even join him.

 

“J-jean, hurry up babe, I’m not gonna last long like this.”

 

Jean disentangled himself from Eren and smiled down at the flustered mess that was Marco Bodt. He decided to have mercy on his tallest boyfriend and stop the teasing. With one, practiced movement Jean easily rolled the condom over his dick and scooted up closer behind Eren, giving him one last kiss to his temple before pushing the tan boy flat against Marco’s chest.

 

Marco welcomed Eren to his chest with an enthusiastic kiss, rubbing his thumbs along Eren’s cheekbones lovingly. Marco released Eren from the kiss, but still held his face as he looked into Eren’s eyes.

 

“Remember, you gotta tell us if it is too much, ok darling?” Eren give a firm nod at Marco’s serious tone, but the imploring look told Eren that Marco wanted to hear him say it.

 

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much, I promise,” Eren said, first to Marco and after turning his head to catch Jean’s gaze he repeated “I promise.” To Jean as well.

 

Jean decided that that was all the confirmation they needed and that they would trust Eren to tell them if he was uncomfortable or in pain. He leaned over Eren, putting one hand on the bed for support while using the other one to guide his cock against Marco’s and press the head of his cock into the seam with a cracked moan.

 

“Jeeeannnn….” Eren moaned as the head of Jean’s cock pushed in. Eren’s breathing was harsh against Marco’s chest as he pressed his forehead against the crook of Marco’s neck while he tried to adjust to the extra girth stretching his hole. He appreciated that both Jean and Marco stayed perfectly still to give him the time to do so.

 

“You’re doing so well love,” Marco said as he petted Eren’s hair, pressing butterfly kisses all over Eren’s cheek, temple, ear and hair. “Taking us so well. Take your time sweetheart, take what you need.” Marco tried to sound calm and reassuring but he was unable to supress the breathless quality in his voice. It was impossible to be unaffected by the feeling of the head of Jean’s cock pressing up against his own in Eren’s tight heath. But right now he needed to focus on Eren, who was hiding his face against his shoulder. Marco began to get slightly worried when Eren was non-responsive. Judging but the look on Jean’s face, the blonde was thinking the same thing. Just as he wanted to speak up Eren turned his head towards Marco, a dopey grin plastered to his face.

 

“You okay?” Marco asked, smiling softly at Eren while tracing the brunette’s grin with his thumb.

 

“Yeah,” Eren sounded wrecked. “more than okay… I… I want more.”

 

At this, Jean and Marco’s eyes locked and Jean gave an affirmative nod to Marco.

 

“’M gonna move Eren, tell me if you need a break.” Jean said as he rubbed soothing circles on Eren’s lower back with one hand while he tangled the fingers of his other once more with Marco.

 

“You too Freckles, tell me if it’s too much.” Marco smiled his can-cure-any-disease-in-the-world smile at Jean and gave him a slow nod of approval.

 

Jean sat up a bit and rested both his hands on Eren’s hips before pressing in more of his cock in the impossible tightness, every now and then rocking a bit back and forth before applying even more lube and pressing in further, encouraged by the Eren and Marco’s moans and loving words. Jean answered with desperate little moans of his own as his cock was sheathed more and more inside Eren, tighter and hotter than anything he ever felt, the throbbing heartbeat of Marco’s dick against his own adding an extra sensation and making it that much better.

 

As Jean finally bottomed out he released a pornstar-worthy moan against Eren’s shoulder blades. He stilled the movement of his hips again to await Eren’s go ahead and used the time to appreciate the fucked-out look on both his boyfriends. Eren was mewling while his cheek lay on Marco’s chest and one impossibly green eye peeked out between sweaty bangs. Marco was even worse of, his eyes pressed closed tightly as his hands fisted the sheets, harsh breaths escaping his lips.

 

It was the most erotic thing Jean had ever seen in his life. He still couldn’t believe he had not one, but two insanely hot men to call his boyfriends. Marco with his beautiful freckled skin, his face the perfect mix of round and sharp features and his absolutely ridiculously muscled arms and toned legs. Pair that with a personality as sweet as honey and you had one killer combination. Eren was almost the complete opposite of Marco in nearly everything. Where Marco was sweet and soft Eren was a loud spitfire with a sharp personality. He was nearly a foot shorter than Jean and Marco but made up for that with his absolutely unmovable willpower. What made them even more beautiful in Jean’s opinion was that they were both so unaware of their own attractiveness. Marco and Eren literally turned heads as they walked by and they just didn’t know or care. All they cared about was each other and Jean. Jean who felt that he must have won some cosmic lottery or maybe was being rewarded for being mother Theresa in his previous life to be able to have both Marco and Eren under him right now. Jean told them so and earning him a sweet smile from Marco and a spluttered laugh from Jean.

 

“Who knew you’d get so philosophical from having your dick pressed up to Marco’s inside my ass!” Eren snorted against Marco’s jaw. Jean retaliated by slapping his open palm against Eren’s left butt cheek causing him to yelp indignantly and tighten around Jean and Marco who both moaned at the added pressure.

 

“Whoa…” Marco breathed, Jean humming in agreement.

 

Eren lifted himself up a bit to look at Marco’s dazed expression and a shit-eating grin formed on his lips. “You guys liked that?” The smugness in his voice making Jean looking worriedly at Marco over Eren’s shoulder.

 

Jean just had the time to mouth “We’re gonna die” at Marco before Eren squeezed the life out through their dicks. Jean buried his face between Eren’s shoulder blades as Marco threw his head back in the pillows and fisting the sheets so tight that he was surprised that they hadn’t ripped yet.

 

“F-fuck Eren, shit….youaresotightIthinkI’mgonnadie” Jean said in a rush of breath as Marco let out a bit of a deranged sounding giggle and answered with a breathy

 

“Same.”

 

Eren just cackled and after a short moment he relented and relaxed around them again.

 

“Holy shit,” Jean and Marco both agreed.

 

“I think I’m good.” Eren punctuated that with a little wiggle of his hips to get Jean to ease of off his back a bit. “You can move now.” He said with a breathless voice as he sat up a bit so Marco could move under him.

 

Jean nodded, more for himself than for Eren or Marco’s benefit before giving an experimental thrust, making all three of them gasp in pleasure.

 

The tightness and warmth were incredible for Jean and Marco, while Eren never felt so full in his entire life. He felt stretched to the limit, the sting just on the right side of too much.

 

Soon Marco was joining Jean in his short little thrusts, rubbing against each other and Eren’s walls. The friction was insane and together they teased out the most wonderful chorus of mewls  and moans out of their tiny boyfriend who was now rocking back on their cocks in earnest.

 

Marco, who could see both his boyfriends’ faces, was utterly entranced by the pleasure painted on there. Eren had his spine arched in a ridiculous curve, head thrown back as he pressed his close. His plump pink lips hung open in pleasure as gasps and mewls escaped between them.

 

Meanwhile Jean was behind him, face scrunched up in concentration (Marco suspected that the blond was fighting not to come early) and his bottom lip bitten red, a pretty blush spreading down his chest. Jean had said that he was the lucky one, but Marco couldn’t help but feel that he blonde didn’t give himself enough credit. Jean was an absolute catch with his angular face, strong features and sharp jaw. Jean was far less boyish in physique than Eren who was a bit on the scrawny side. With  his broad shoulders and narrow waist Eren and Marco often joked how Jean could give Captain America a run for his money in terms of shoulder-to-waist ratio. Where one would use  words like pretty and enchanting to describe Eren(though Eren hated to be called pretty), handsome and charming were words that would be of better use describing Jean. Also cute butt and legs that go on forever. Those were also words that perfectly described Jean, Marco thought to himself.

 

A particularly loud mewl from Eren snapped Marco’s attention back to the situation at hand. Their thrusting had grown harder and faster and it seemed like Marco had found the little button inside Eren that made the green-eyed boy see stars. Biting back a grin, Marco concentrated his thrusts on the bundle of nerves that would draw out more of those beautiful noises and was rewarded with a set of moans that would put a pornstar to shame.

 

“Right the… Ooohh yess- right there! Harder!” Eren whined as he fucked himself harder on the lengths inside him while bracing himself against Marco’s chest with his hands.

 

Jean and Marco complied and thrust even harder, as much as the tight space would allow them and transforming Eren’s moans into screams and cries of their names.

 

It only took a few more thrusts of the blunt head of their cocks rubbing against Eren’s prostate before the brunette felt the coil in his stomach tighten, the feeling in his lower belly building up and signalling his impending orgasm as Eren’s cries became even louder while his boyfriends pounded even harder into him.

 

Jean dug his fingers into Eren’s shoulders so he could drag the brunette even harder onto his cock, his hips snapping against the tan flesh of Eren’s backside, while Marco matched his pace as he snapped his hips up adding to the friction, their harsh pants swallowed up  in Eren’s ever growing cries. Encouraged by the sounds they drew from Eren’s lips their hips went even fast, the slapping sounds of flesh-on-flesh were obscenely loud as they went faster and faster.

 

Eren was the first to fall over the edge, his orgasm ripping through him, whiting out his vision and crying out a stream of his boyfriends’ names and curses as he came untouched. Strings of cum shot from his cock and painted Marco’s stomach, chest and even a few flecks on his chin white.

 

Jean came at almost the same time as Eren, feeling his tiny boyfriend squeeze impossibly tight around him as the orgasm ripped through him and tugging Jean over the edge with him. Jean snapped his hips frantically forward as he rode out his own orgasm, babbling his love for both of them without restraint.

 

Marco watched as his boyfriends moaned out load and vaguely thought about the neighbours, but he couldn’t find it in him to care much when he saw Jean and Eren’s faces contorted in the throes of their respective orgasms and whishing that he would never forget the sight they made. He was so very close but he didn’t want to miss this, he was completely enchanted by Jean and Eren falling apart in the best possible way. Marco’s own orgasm caught him completely off guard, finding himself coming harder than he ever had when Jean looked at him through his lashes riding out the last of his orgasm as he breathed “I love you, I love you both so much.”

 

And that was it for Marco who bucked up with a drawn out groan, gripping Jean’s arms on Eren’s shoulders, his spine lifting of the bed in a sinful arch burying himself as deep into Eren as possible, the pulsing of Jean’s cock next to his.

 

As all three came down from their highs the only thing that could be heard was a their harsh panting as they tried to force air in and out of their lungs and gain a sense of cognizance.

 

Jean was the first to pull out of Eren and roll on his back, his chest moving up and down in time with his gasps of air.

 

“Holy fuck,” was the only thing he managed to wheeze out, eyes staring at a point far beyond the ceiling. “Holy goddamn fuck that was good!”

 

Marco hummed in agreement as he petted Eren, who had slumped down and buried his face against the crook of Marco’s neck and still trying to get his breath under control. Marco gently lifted Eren’s hips so he could pull out his rapidly softening and oversensitive cock.

 

“You okay, darling?” Marco inquired at the mop of messy hair currently hiding against his neck and felt more than saw Eren nod in response.  Trying to goad Eren out of hiding Marco started breathe sweet love against his ear, praising him for how good he did and how good he had made Jean and Marco, how Marco really needed to see his face so he could see that he enjoyed it too, while Jean kissed all along his back, soothing the dark hickies he had left there earlier.

 

Eventually Eren sat up and any worry Marco and Jean might have felt completely melted when they saw the dopey, fucked-out grin plastered across Eren’s face.

 

“I’ve never been so thoroughly fucked in my life.” Eren said dreamily before he rolled of Marco and slid between his two ridiculously tall boyfriends who burst out laughing at Eren’s extreme floppiness.

 

“It was pretty intense,” Marco said with a grin as he leaned over and caught Jean’s lips. “And you did a phenomenal job preparing him.” He praised at Jean who flushed bright red as Eren nodded enthusiastically.

 

“D’you think anyone would believe us if we told him that Jean is actually a big, concerned mother-hen when it comes to sex?” Eren grinned up at Marco who tutted at him with disapproval, but not before he could stifle his laugh at that.

 

“I think everyone knows Jean is a big softie.” Marco teased as he tickled Jean’s stomach and earning an indignant squawk from the blonde.

 

“I am not a softie!”

 

“Yeah you are, that’s why we love you, you goober.” Eren smirked as he pressed a light kiss against Jean’s jaw. “Now clean me up, because I feel gross and I don’t think I’ll be able to walk to the bathroom myself.”

 

And so Marco carried Eren to the bathroom to clean both of them off (mostly Marco, because he was still covered in cum) as Jean changed the sheets before joining them in cleaning up. Eren wasn’t kidding about him not being able to walk so the clean-up took a little more time than usual, bit eventually they were all clean enough that they could get back to bed and crawl under the sheets naked. Jean gently lay Eren on the mattress before climbing in himself and pressing himself in one side of Eren as Marco did the same on the other side.

 

Within minutes Eren’s breathing evened out, telling his boyfriends that he had already fallen into a deep slumber. Jean watched with an affectionate expression at Eren, until he felt a thumb brush against his cheek, the rest  of the hand cupping his jaw. Jean looked at Marco, who was giving him a loving smile and said: “Hey, I mean it when I say that you did a good job.”

 

“Thanks sweetheart.” Jean smiled, leaning into the touch.

 

Marco leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jeans forehead and murmured “Go to sleep love, you look exhausted.”

 

Jean smiled softly before giving Marco a long, tender kiss and shimmying down to press against Eren’s back. As soon as Marco was settled on the other side Jean laced their fingers together and rested them on Eren’s hip and he fell asleep with a satisfied smile and one thought repeating over and over in his head.

 

_“The goddamned cosmic lottery”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feedback is greatly appreciated :D


End file.
